


Home

by midnightshon



Series: A Roommate for the Night [6]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightshon/pseuds/midnightshon
Summary: Her escape route was ten minutes away.





	Home

The sound from the huge speaker told Seungwan that her train was ten minutes away from arrival. Another ten minutes and Seungwan would leave Seoul, probably permanently, leaving behind things she shouldn’t leave undone, people she shouldn’t abandon.

 

… well, _a person_.

 

Another ten minutes and Seungwan would add this journey to the growing list of ‘a fun journey gone wrong’ and ‘why you are such a coward’.

 

It was not in her nature to run away from problems, neither was to start something she knew wouldn’t work out. That’s why she left.

 

No, not because she was a coward; because she knew that drunken kiss she shared with a blonde named Bae Joohyun in the bar last night would lead to things that would not work out.

 

They wouldn’t.

 

Or maybe they would, but Joohyun was blinding. Her golden locks; her porcelain-like skin; deep, dark orbs anyone would be more than willing to drown in; those small, tantalizing lips; her beauty was something Seungwan had never witnessed before and it frightened her. Seungwan was scared that she would taint the beauty.

 

Afraid, knowing how inept she was as a mere mortal to handle a walking goddess like Joohyun.

 

It’s fine though, Seungwan told herself, recalling all the escapes she’d made before, all the ‘could’ve-been-but-didn’t’. She had never stayed in one place for too long anyway; leaving people behind was something she did as regularly as paying monthly rent normal people did. She left, she met new people, she made yet another fragile bond with strangers, and eventually broke it.

 

In the end, nothing mattered.

 

Seven minutes left.

 

_“I’ve lived here for four years. Now it’s easier to call this place home.” Bae Joohyun batted an eyelash at Seungwan and smiled. “What about you?”_

_“Always on the move,” Seungwan answered. “Probably something to do with the fact that I used to move around a lot with my parents.”_

_An eyebrow rose. “No house? You know, somewhere you can always go to when you run out of places to visit?”_

_“Following your logic, it’d take me four years to get used to a place. In those forty-eight months I could’ve visited all exciting places in South Korea and completed a bucket list.”_

_“You have a bucket list?”_

_“Hypothetically.”_

_“But it’s not about the place, you see.” Joohyun helped herself another glass of beer, letting curiosity arose from her words, before continuing, “To feel like you belong. Sometimes, it’s the people you interact with. I once moved out from my apartment because I had this crazy guy who loved to blast God-knows-what-genre music out loud as a neighbor.”_

Three minutes left on the clock. She should get ready.

 

_Seungwan thought they already moved on from the topic after that one glass of beer, but Joohyun muttered her question, “So, no someone like that, either?”_

_“Like what?”_

_“Like you can find a home in them. Someone you can always go to and be comfortable with no matter where.”_

_Seungwan couldn’t help a smile that crept in her expression. “I’m single, if that’s what you’re curious about.”_

_“I—no, I mean—” Joohyun’s expression was priceless, but Seungwan didn’t get to appreciate it because the blonde was quick to regain control of it. She cleared her throat and responded, “I am, too, in case you think I’m used to this place because I’ve found a special someone I want to spend the rest of my life with.”_

Seungwan didn’t remember if she asked why Joohyun still hadn’t found that someone yet, or whether she actually won that petty argument, or how such a friendly banter ended up with the blonde pressed against a wall and Seungwan _this_ close to running her fingers along Joohyun’s spine.

 

Here was her train, stopping with a break too loud for her liking, shaking Seungwan awake from whatever remnant of last night talk.

 

Of Bae Joohyun.

 

Seungwan pulled her luggage and dragged her feet to the nearest door, patiently waiting for it to open.

 

What she didn’t know was the remnant had materialized into a real person.

 

There she was, Bae Joohyun, right before her eyes, about to get off the train from the opening door.

 

 The person she was running away from was there, smiling like the goddess that she was, about to get knocked over had Seungwan not been looking where she was going.

 

She _had_.

 

She was running into Bae Joohyun.

 

“Seungwan.” A warm hand met her cold wrist. “Fancy meeting you here.”

 

She could only nod. Her head felt light; it was as if she was floating, having zero power to free herself from Joohyun’s hold. It must have something to do with Joohyun’s dazzling smile (it’s a proven fact that you become momentarily blind when exposed to bright light).

 

“You’re going somewhere?” Joohyun asked, eyes trained on Seungwan’s luggage.

 

“I…”

 

The answer was concluded even before Seungwan could formulate an excuse to give. Joohyun knew. The smile dimmed and the hold around her wrist loosened.

 

“You’re gonna miss your train.”

 

Seungwan nodded. She should make a run for it now, probably yelling at the machinist to wait up for her. In a few seconds, her escape route would disappear and she would have to wait another hour for it.

 

She turned to Joohyun instead. “Actually—”

 

Right at that moment, the train started. The loud siren in her head topped the loud noise coming from the leaving train; Seungwan couldn’t care less.

 

Surprise was evident in Joohyun’s expression, but the blonde didn’t voice it. She waited, and Seungwan tried again, “Actually, I’ve been trying to recall our conversation from last night.”

 

An eyebrow rose.

 

“Did I manage to ask you or did you ever give me an answer as to why you still haven’t found that special someone?”

 

One corner of Irene’s lips curled up. “Why the curiosity?”

 

Seungwan let out a sigh rather dramatically, looked at the train track that’s now empty, and then back at the blonde. “Can you not tell? I just missed my train.”

 

\--

.

.

.

.

.

.

(“Take me home first then we’ll talk. Preferably over diner. My treat.”)


End file.
